1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an indenopyridine-based compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that may have wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, and excellent driving voltage, and can provide multicolored images.